If Phil were a girl
by Jackson The Saxophone
Summary: A multi-chapter about what I think would happen if Phil were to be a girl. It also involves a couple of OC's. It starts out with a boy named Dan who takes his usual afternoon walk, but this time ends up saving a girl named Phyla. Phan AU! [Danisnotonfire and amazingphil slash]
1. Chapter 1

**If Phil were a girl… Dan's point of view.**

I sighed, kicking a rock as I walked down the street. I was so _bored. _ Nothing interesting had happened for like, 30 years, and in hopes that I could find something interesting to do, I took a walk. But no, there were no people, no open shops, nothing. It was only nine at night! I turned a corner, coming up onto a cobble-stone street. I could faintly hear some people walking about, but other than that, nothing. I continued, knowing that at the second left I would have to turn and make my way back to my own home. It was nice to finally stretch my legs, though.

I made my way home, having enjoyed my walk. I made my way home, in hopes that I could have a good night sleep. As I got home, I went to bed, familiar thoughts swirling through my consciousness. How I was alone, and how I didn't have anything going for me. All the things you would expect from a depressed twenty year old. I sighed, knowing what I shouldn't do, yet in every day had to fight myself no to do. Something that could make everything go away yet wouldn't help anything. Suicide. I thought about it almost constantly, and nothing was really interesting enough to stop my thoughts about it. I couldn't help but think about how the afterlife could be much better than my current being. I reminisced about how I used to be interested in everything, and how the world seemed to have such open options. The world is my oyster, yet now I feel trapped, knowing that once I was freed everything would just become worse without its protection.

I sighed and flipped over on my bed, trying to rid myself of these thoughts. What happened to the fun, happy optimistic Dan? I don't know. Now I was constantly down and it seemed almost as if the world's colour had bled away into a grey bowl of paint. Life kind of sucked, and I didn't like it.

I finally found a restless sleep, dreamless, to which I was thankful. I didn't have dreams anymore, really. All my nights were either terror ridden or dreamless, and I would choose the silent nights any day. I knew that the next day would probably consist of work, twitter, YouTube, and tumblr, and the walk was a nice step out of the ordinary. Maybe I could do it again tomorrow.

**҉****Le time skip to the next evening whilst Dan was on his walk****҉**

My second walk started out uneventful, much like my last one, which you could guess because it was a Wednesday evening. I was pretty much going in a huge circle that started and ended in front of my apartment. Exciting, right? Yet, as I was going around in the large circle, I saw what obviously had to be a robbery. There was a lean, pale girl with a blue, tight tank top and skinny jeans who had tears streaming down her cheeks and a begging look in her eyes, her purse held out in front of her. The other figure had only a knife and looked like a person I could easily scare off, though the girl was small and frail. The criminal had his back turned to me, so he didn't see me, but the girl saw me and we locked eyes. She sent me her pleas silently, I probably being the only saviour that she had left. I obliged, knowing that I could easily take the scrawny boy, so I walked up behind him and flicked him in the ear casually. I swear to god he jumped twelve feet into the air, and I found it actually rather amusing, since I wasn't really scared in the slightest.

The boy looked at me, and seeing that I was 6'3 ran as fast as he could away. Or at least he tried, since I was blocking his only way out, and decided to trip him before he could leave. I looked down at him, seeing that he was just a small fifteen-year-old. I rolled my eyes at him, flicking him in the forehead whilst he was down. "Give the lady back he stuff." I said, my tone bored. I really didn't tend to get into this stuff often, but right now it felt like it was something I did every day. I guess the colour was still just blending to me. The boy reached into his pocket and handed _me_ the money, and her IPhone an awesome pocket watch. I rolled my eyes again, handing the stuff back to the girl and grabbing some spare change from my pocket and handing it to the boy, ruffling his hair slightly. "Go get a job at Burger King or something. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be robbing random lads on the street, since next time the person who catches you won't be so forgiving. Please don't spend that money on beer or shit like that, either. Good day." I watched as the boy nodded through my speech, then sprinted off as quickly as he could, probably not listening or caring about anything I had just said. Oh well.

I turned back to the girl and she instantly latched onto me, crying. Understandable, that must have been a huge shock to her, but what to do? I guess I should bring her home, shouldn't I? I could take her back to her house when the shock wore off.

Picking the girl up and carrying her bridal style, I finished my circle, coming around back to my apartment and going up to my flat on the thirty-seventh floor. I was going to set her down on the sofa and make her some tea, but she had a death grip on me and I could tell she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. So I awkwardly sat there, rocking her back and forth, since it was the only way I really knew how to comfort a person.

When her sobs finally subsided, she pulled away from my now tear-stained shirt, and instantly a string of thanks and apologies flew from her mouth. I shook my head, insisting that it was nothing. I lead her to the kitchen, seating her on the breakfast bar, since I broke the chair that came with it (long story involving me trying to bake some cookies on Christmas Eve and a toaster… and wrapping paper, of course). I got her some tea, milk and sugar, quickly going into my room to change my shirt really quickly. When I came out, I saw her in the same position, though I expected her to contact her family or something. Maybe she just hadn't thought about it?

**I hope you guys realize how hard it was for the author not to make Dan put poison into the mysterious girl's (Phil's) tea (this is what happens when I write whilst watching **_**Sherlock**_**).**

"Hey, don't you want to call someone or something. Just to tell them what happened or something?" I asked, then added, "You can use my phone, if you need to."

"Oh, yeah, about that…" She trailed off and let her fringe fall into her eyes. It was then that I actually took her appearance in. She had a reverse-bob hair cut with a fringe that went into her right eye that way a shining black colour, and was very pale. She was also extremely skinny, yet still managed to have curves. Currently, she was wearing a black unzipped hoodie and black skinny jeans with a single, Pokémon themed fingerless glove on her left hand, which was mostly hidden in her sleeve. Her shirt was an Adventure Time tee that had all of the characters in a cluster in the middle and the logo for the show underneath them. She was also wearing red Convers that went to her knees and were tied all the way up, which her skinny jeans were tucked into.

"I have no one I can call. I was actually looking for a hotel when you found me." She looked at me and smiled, though it was laced with sadness that I could tell she was trying her best to hide. She looked down at her bag, clearing her throat, not even giving me time to respond. "I should be going soon. It was nice to meet you, and thanks again." She started gathering her things, but I grabbed her arm in hopes to stop her.

"No! I—I mean you shouldn't go quite yet. And, if you wanted you could stay here for the night or something, just to get on your feet. I have an extra room that doesn't really have anything in it. I could get a bunch of blankets and make a make-shift bed or something. If you want to—you don't have to if you don't want to. You just seem like a cool person and stuff, you know? I'm probably making a fool of myself, so I'm going to shut up now." I blushed and looked to the left, trying to hide the florescent colour that made its way across my cheeks.

"Would you really let me stay? I mean, I don't want to be a nuisance or anything, and I would pay you monies, but you would really let me do that? It wouldn't be for too long—just for a few days—then I would be out of your hair." I smiled at her response. She was adorable! But… I just agreed to stay with a person whose name I don't even know, and I don't really know anything about her. Why? Cuz' fuck you, that's why.

"Awesome! Also, I'm a bit late, but what's your name? I never quite caught it." I smiled, getting up something for us to eat whilst she replied.

"Oh, sorry, I never did quite introduce myself, did I? I'm Phyla Lester, but I go by Phil. You?"

I handed her some tea and poured some Maltesers into a bowl for us to snack on. It was around 3 in the afternoon—siesta time, as I found in Spain (nothing is open from around two to four PM, and it isn't fun. Quite boring, actually)—so snacks are rather appropriate. "I'm Daniel Howell, but everyone calls me Dan. Unless I'm in trouble with my parents or something."

We shook hands, smirking, and shot into a conversation about the newest Pokémon episode, since we're cool like that.

At around four, I asked her if she wanted to pick up some stuff from another place or something, and I saw her features darken slightly. What had happened in her last place to make her hate them so much? The world may never know.

We decided to go grab her things from where she used to live, and, due to our lack of a car, we started our way on foot. Phil's old house was actually a lot closer that we thought, and when we got there, she rang the doorbell. Nearly instantly a girl came out, just a bit shorter than Phil with bleach-blonde hair that had pink high-lights. She had _huge_ boobs that jiggled whenever she moved slightly, and to add to that she was wearing a rather low-cut pink tank-top with a black cardigan over it and a short pink & black skirt. She had pink makeup on, but her mascara was running and alone with a tissue and her red, blotchy face and eyes, you could tell that she had recently been crying. Immediately she latched herself onto Phil, saying "Philly, I've missed you! I thought you weren't going to come back, and I'm so sorry! I really am!"

Phil recoiled as soon as the other girl came into contact with her and was squirming to get out of her grasp. As soon as the blonde girl finished with her apology, she spoke, her voice cold and even. "You've had nearly three years to be _sorry_. Now isn't the time to start. Why don't you go to your _girlfriend_ and cry to her? I have just come to grab my things." Pushing the other girl away, Phil went inside and I followed, very uncomfortable. What was going on? Was this Phil's cousin? Flatmate? Ex?

When I got inside, I saw a dirty-blonde haired girl on the couch in the sitting room, on her laptop. She had a red tee that said the words '_Ten things you __**NEED**__ to know about Chuck Norris:'_ and had a list about the American actor Chuck Norris. She also had pink and brown, fluffy pyjama pants, her short hair in a pixie cut with blunt bangs, and she had a pair of black hipster glasses.

She looked up when we came in and set down her computer, looking at Phil. I gingerly reached out and grabbed her hand, hoping to show her some support. I think it worked, since she squeezed my hand and didn't let go.

The girl with the Chuck Norris shirt came up to us, and in an American accent said "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry about what's happened. I can't believe I did that to you! I know you probably won't be able to forgive me, but I'm really, really sorry. I actually made this for you—it isn't much, and I would understand if you just want to destroy it or something, but please just take a look. Here." She handed Phil and small bag, and Phil silently opened it. Inside I could see a large number of tiny paper cranes—the ones that were supposed to be in Japan. There was a small card that read '_One thousand paper cranes—one wish,'_ and Phil looked the girl in the eyes. She seem to examine the other, and after a couple minutes, Phil awkwardly patted the other girl on the head.

"I don't blame you, it wasn't you fault." And with that the other, shorter girl tackled Phil in a hug, which, after releasing my hand, she returned. Then, Phil went into another room, and was out in about a half second with a suitcase and a box, handing both to me. Then she went back, returning with another suitcase and a duffel bag. We said good-bye to the two blondes (one of them involving a lot of swearing and the other a hug. I'll leave you to figure out which was which).

On our way home, Phil decided to answer the question that was on my mind—what the hell was that about? She said it void of any emotion, which was a bit weird for me, but I could manage. "I'm going to tell you what happened before you have to ask. I know you're curious—who wouldn't be?" She took a deep breath, glancing at me. Then, she launched into her story. "First off, the one with the pink in her hair was Claire, and the American one is Liz. They've been dating for about three years now, and are going to get married. They only just started living together, but are meant for each other, and it is very obvious if you just look at them. The thing is, I've been dating Claire for nine months, and we were actually in quite a good relationship. However, I can tell that Claire and I's relationship wasn't as strong as Liz and Claire's. Liz managed to make Claire smile and put up with her whiney, bitchy personality and enjoy it. She had even gone gay for Claire, and they were definitely in love. I know that this may be a rough patch, and things for them won't be easy, but you can tell that they both still want it. I have given up on Claire and I's relationship, and I hadn't really been trying as hard as I should have been, so I'm not all that disappointed, but the fact that I was in a relationship with a taken woman just makes me very guilty. That's pretty much the just of it."

When Phil was in the part about how Liz and Claire and were in love, we were inside the apartment, and started putting the things into the extra room. When she was finished her story, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder in a comforting gesture and rubbed her arm slightly. This was all it took to break down her mental barrier and a new spring of tears leaked from her eyes. I tenderly wrapped my arms around her small, fragile frame, not actually knowing what I should do. In the end I took her to the couch (I was going to take her to my room, but there's pretty much a wall of clutter on the ground that you have to pick your way through, and it isn't very easy when you're not carrying anything, let alone when you have a smallish person in your arms). I cradled her, telling her that everything would be alright, and that I wouldn't let it happen to her again—and I would do everything in my power to make it so that she wouldn't have to go through this pain again. It is one thing to be cheated on, but she was really quite a good person. She took the higher rode and forgave at least one of the people in the story, and wasn't holding a grudge the size of Mt. Everest against the other. I'm pretty sure that someone would have been punched in the face if that was me.

Once she was done crying, she started apologizing again, but I cut her off telling her that we were going down to Tesco to buy some ice cream and chocolate. What could possibly help her in this state other than junk food and a stranger that saved her from being robbed? …Okay, probably a lot of things, but nothing else really came to mind (also, I'm out of milk, so I need to get that at Tesco, too).

I'm not going to tell you about our uneventful trip to the store, nor about the Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon, since they weren't very interesting, but we did both crash on the couch, having managed to eat five bags of Maltesers, two cartons of ice cream, and seven bags of skittles between the two of us. We were going to get fat, but who cares, it was awesome! And we were both sick for the rest of the night and the next day, but oh well, as I said, who cares?

**Yeah, this is their master speaking and I own all of this! No, no really, I don't own really anything or anyone in this story—other than the Liz character (me, but I made myself a bitch, didn't I?). Claire is actually a real person, too (and I hope to god she doesn't read this, since she's my girlfriend right now, and she isn't very good at taking jokes, so yeah), and Adventure Time & Buffy the Vampire Slayer aren't made nor owned or anything by me. **

**So, if you want to hear more about what happens to Claire and Liz, tell me. Or if you think "**_**Screw them, look when they did to Phyla! They can go die for all I care!"**_** Tell me~~ this is going to be a multi-chapter, and you guys should help me, since I think you guys have loads of cool ideas! And you're just awesome. Okay, I love you, peaceskies.**

**-Z**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks after Phil started staying with me. She was awesome company, is really nice, and is just freakin awesome all around. But she said that she was starting to look for a different place to live. I mean, I knew it would come eventually, but still was a bit of a shock. I had actually wanted her to stay with me for quite a bit of time—like, as a flatmate—but I just didn't know how to tell her that. I know that it is a perfectly normal thing to talk about, but for some reason it just felt really awkward. I'm honestly not sure why.

One thing about her, though, is that she stops my depression. Whenever she's around, I don't think about self-harm or anything like that, I think about a lot of nice things, like what's new on television or how life is awesome. That was also part of the reason I wanted her to stay; she brought back the colour to my world. I wasn't that depressed twenty-year-old anymore. I was an _optimistic _twenty-year-old! So, I finally decided to talk to her about staying as my flatmate.

I had just made her tea and told her that we needed to talk. I could tell that it freaked her out for me to say it like that, but oh well. "I want to talk about you living arrangement. I was thinking, and I wouldn't mind if you stayed here, if you wanted. I mean legitimately living with me. We could buy you a bed, and you could use the built-in closet, and stuff. But if you want to find your own place, I understand."

She bit her lip, a small hiss escaping her mouth. "I would love to, but I just was talking to Claire and Liz earlier. After they get married, 8they're going to go back to America, and since Claire and I have already paid the loans, I was going to get the house. Though, you could move in with me, if you want!" Phil said, smiling at the idea. "I really would love it if we continued to live together, and since this is an apartment it would be cheaper and a bit less cramped if we lived together. But, as I'm sure you know, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Would I really be allowed to live with you? I mean, we shouldn't rush into and decisions, but would you really yet me?"

"Yeah! It is a house meant for two or three people, and is very roomy, and I would hate to live in there alone. Though, I have to clear some of the details with Claire." Phil made a face at the idea of clearing up the details (or, more over, clearing up the details _with Claire_), and I nodded slightly in understanding. "I was actually going to go do that later today. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I'd have to go get changed and shower first, but yeah." I gestured to my pyjamas and messy hair. She giggled and agreed, telling me to go get showered and stuff. I obliged, trying my best to hurry.

If took me about fifteen minutes to shower, and instead of straitening my hair I just wore my llama hat. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and my cat shirt, along with a red and yellow stripped hoodie that had the word _'Gryffindor'_ on it along with the Gryffindor emblem on the back (you are all jealous). When I was ready I went out to the kitchen, where Phil sat on the table. When I came in, she informed me of our plans. "We're supposed to meet Claire and Liz at the house at one, and it's twelve right now, so we have an hour to kill. Anything you want to do?"

"We could go into town. There a loads of thing that we could do there. Maybe grab some Shake-Away or something." I suggested, shrugging slightly.

"Shake-Away? I haven't head of it." I gasped in feign horror at the fact that she hadn't had Shake-Away. Shake-Away is the best thing here on earth!

"That means that we _have_ to go into town! We have to show you the wonders of Shake-Away!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door, only to stop and have to go back and get my keys and wallet.

We went into town and I firstly showed her Shake-Away. When she looked at the options, she gasped. So much candy and fruit! I told her to choose two, and she choose raspberry and skittles. I choose Maltesers and strawberries.

I watched her, waiting for her reaction. She gave me a _what?_ Look, but I just motioned for her to take a drink. She gave me a weird look, but still took a sip. As soon as she did, her entire face lit up. "This is awesome! It's like Christmas and Easter and feasts and unicorns all wrapped up into one! How have I not had this before?" She quickly drank as much as she could through her straw, and I knew that she would get a brain-freeze. I pointed it out, but she just waved me off, continuing to drink. Smiling, I took a sip of my own milkshake.

Despite my warnings, she continued to drink her milkshake, and after a few seconds, she got the brain-freeze that I predicted. "Gah! It's so cold! Ow! It hurts my head, too! Ow! Why does something so delicious cause so much pain?"

"If you had listened to me, if wouldn't hurt at all." I reminded her, and then I put a hand on her head, pulling her closer. I leaned down slightly and planted a kiss on the top of her head without thinking. I could practically feel her blush against my chest!

"Well, if it weren't so delicious, then I wouldn't want to eat it all at once. So it is because of the awesome taste." She playfully pulled away from me, twirling around and sticking her tongue out. She started to run, and I ran after her, tackling her to the grass. We rolled so that she was on top of me, her arms on either side of my head. She giggled and tapped my nose, rolling so that her head rested on partially on my arm and partially on my chest. We looked up the sky, which was dotted with some fluffy white cloud, but still a very clear blue (as blue as the Skype logo! LOL).

We both sighed contently, still sipping our milkshakes that magically survived our roughhousing. Phil giggled and pointed up at the sky, saying, "That one looks like Lumpy Space Princess."

I let out a small laugh (since I'm a man and I don't giggle), and I replied, "They _all_ look like LSP!"

"Exactly!" She said between laughs.

I pointed at the sun, a smirk crossing my lips. "Flame Princess!"

She giggled, snuggling closer to me. Then, she tapped me on the nose again and said "Fire Prince!" [Ha-ha, Danisnotonfire, Fire Prince, LOL… no? Okay…] **(The author has been watching way too much TV for her own good. First **_**Sherlock,**_** not **_**Adventure Time.**_** What are you going to do with me?)**

I looked her in the eyes, falling in love with the way that small smile graced her lips. Smiling, I whispered into her ear, "Marceline." She smiled up at me, and we stared into each other's eyes. We were having a moment in which we could both just melt into the each other, and it was perfect. She was perfect.

Of course, like all perfect moments, it was interrupted. Her phone rung, making us both jump five feet in the air, and, blushing, she answered it.

"He-hello? No, don't worry, you didn't. Okay, that'll be fine. Just give me five minutes. We'll walk; we're just in the park down the street. I'm with Dan. Yeah, that's him. What!?—No! …Okay, maybe. Psht, whatever! Probably do, honestly. I wasn't really as _in love_ with her as I actually though—if I was, I would defiantly have been a lot angrier than I was. No, I actually haven't yet, but I have an idea. Okay, _nos vemos_. Bye." She hung up, getting up and sipping the last of her milkshake. I finished mine, too, and we threw our empty cups away and started on our way to our destination. I assumed that we were going to Claire's house, since that seem pretty logical, but Phil was nice enough to explain to me. "Liz has time right now, and just in case our little meet-up runs long, she thought it would be better it we moved the thing back a bit, since later today she has a meeting with her editor. Also, Claire is showing up at two, and it is almost one-thirty, so we can prevent any brawls."

I nodded, showing that I received the information, and by then we were already at the front door of the house. Phil rang the bell, and Liz answered it less than a second later. She was wearing a black shirt that had the Japanese Packman on it with a pair of yellow shorts. She had her glasses on the top of her head, but after she opened the door she pulled then back onto the bridge of her nose. She led us to the dining room, where she has some papers laid out. She explained that since Phil technically already owned the building, it wouldn't be too much work, but they had to change the account that the money for bills would come from. I tuned it out, since it was really quite boring to me, and I wandered into the kitchen, which was connected by French doors. I could see some things that Phil left behind—some pictures and magnets on the fridge, mostly—but I could see a lot of things that showed Claire and Liz's relationship. There were also a lot of sticky notes everywhere. They said quite a variety of things, from things they needed to get at the store to love notes. Some said ideas for stories of just a little scene of something, and others had poems, or recipes. They weren't overcrowding the kitchen, but there were more than I ever used.

I looked at the picture on the fridge. There was only one picture with Phil, and that had Claire and Phil in Christmas hats, both obviously more than a bit tipsy, in front of a view of a large city. Phil was in a bathing suit shirt and shorts, and Claire was in a bikini. They were both very closely holding each other, their lips only centimetres apart, and that was about when the picture was taken. It was cute, like they were in love, but it seemed more like a one-time thing. Like when I dated Samantha, it was amazing for some time, but once we actually tried dating, we both realized that we didn't actually love each other as much as we had one amazing memory. Ya know? I guess you can't really explain, but if you've experienced it, you'll understand.

As I browsed the pictures of Liz and Claire, I saw something different. Liz always had shining eyes, like it was the first time seeing someone, yet was closer than two bells on a bluebell plant. Liz always had a protective arm around Claire, and it some shots Claire had a glare glued onto a nearby person. It was weird to see people get along that well, yet have such a rough spot. I wasn't actually sure if they would get back together, but I knew something would happen, and it wouldn't be fun to be a part of.

I heard Phil saying something about how hard it must have been for them to be able to get the this to get married, and as I walked in, I listened to Liz's response. "I actually don't plan on staying with Claire. I'm going to go and talk to her later today."

That was just before Claire walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

There's something things I'll have to remember for when I live in this house. One, you can't hear the front door open from the dining room or kitchen. Two, everything said in the dining room can be heard from the entryway, kitchen, and living room. Weird, right? But it was something about how the walls were built that makes it that way.

So when Claire walked in and started to mouth off to Liz and Phil, I made a mental note of those things. I also noted that Claire looked like she was about to apply to be a hooker, but that was completely off topic.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO AND TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU'RE LEAVING ME BEFORE YOU TELL ME! YOU LITTLE TWAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" **(The author hates using caps-lock, but it seemed appropriate). **

"_I'm _the whore? I think you need to re-check your statements here." Liz replied calmly. She didn't seem fazed at all by Claire's entrance, but I guess it was something she was probably used to, with having dated her for three years.

"Yes, you're the fucking whore. I know what you did with Alek, and I know that he was dating Maria at the time, and so did you!"

"Tsk, something I did in the eighth grade? Besides, I met him a week before he and Maria broke up. Also, I was actually dating him at some point—for a majority of eighth and ninth grade. You fucked Kevin and never talked to him again—and his little brother Tristen. You nearly got yourself knocked up in the seventh grade. You're still calling me a whore? Now how about the _nine fucking months that you dated Phil_. Hmm? Cheating and fucking since you were twelve, now that's what I'd call a whore. A girl who made out with a boy, yet still kept all her clothes on, when she was thirteen? I don't think so." I smiled slightly, tapping Liz on the shoulder and knuckle-bumping her. That was _genius! _

"You're a slut from a whole line of whores, and you know it! I know that your sister fucked a guy when she was younger—she probably fucked more than I even know! And so did you're other older, older sister! You're all fucking whores and sluts!"

"You're _actually_ trying to still insist that I'm a whore? Really? My mom and dad are still married and got married when they were eighteen, almost thirty-seven years now. My dad's first girlfriend was my mom, and my mom lost her virginity to my dad. My grandma and grandpa had a similar story, having been next-door neighbours when they were younger. They got married as soon as they left high school. On my Papa and Nana's side, they met after Nana was sent into foster care. She collected things for her future family in her hope-chest, but when she met my Papa she ran away, leaving everything behind. They were hopelessly in love, but she was going to be sent to a different home. Years later, the hope-chest was sent to her oldest son, him already having gotten married and had their first kid. When my sister got married, she used the wedding material to make her dress and is still married to her first husband. They've been married for fourteen years. My other sister used the same dress and got married to a boy, and they'll be married for five years next month. They're all happily married, and I was going to use that dress for _our_ wedding, but it just so happens that I was about to marry a slut. They first one in the family line, too. I'm glad I decided not to." Liz and Claire had a staring-contest, and after a second Claire went red, obviously angry.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Claire yelled, and Phil chose this time to speak up. **(The author just keeled over and is currently unconscious. That's why this chapter took so long; she flips out way too much about just simple caps). **

"It isn't _your_ house. It came out of my account, and technically I own it. I think it is actually time for you to leave." In my mind I said '_OH! Burn!'_ but in real life I just stood there. This was actually quite awkward for me, but I figured that at some point I would be able to say something that would make me seem cool! …Okay, I'm starting to be weird now, since my generic input tends to be weird, so I'm going to shut up now.

"Oh, you're totally one to talk! You're the fucking floozy who made me cheat on her! You're the one that caused all of this!" Claire flipped off Phil, and I decided that this was the time the make myself seem awesome.

"Says the girl who met her in a fucking bar! If you're taken, then don't go to a bar to pick up other girls!" I reminded them, recalling that from one of Phil and I's earlier conversations. Phil nodded, moving to stand by Liz. I stood between them, and watched as Claire turned purple. She stamped her foot and stalked out of the house, everyone knowing she would be back soon. She couldn't just leave—she had to grab her stuff and everything.

Once Claire left, everyone stood in an awkward silence for a second, but then we all just looked at each other. Everyone had the same thing on their mind—that was fucking awesome. I mean, it wasn't just a burn, but a frickin bonfire. We managed to defiantly piss her off.

"Well, that was… weird. I believe cookies are in order?" Liz said, moving to the kitchen. She was very casual, and didn't seem mad or depressed at all—completely the opposite of how I would react. She actually seemed to express _less_ emotion now, but I guess she could just be holding it all in or something. "I have some special cookie-brownie-cake things that I made. I made them for the meeting that I had with some other authors, but I ended up having way too many, so I just didn't bring one of the trays."

Phil and I followed Liz into the kitchen, where she was getting a large tray out of the fridge. She grabbed a knife and cut up what looked like brownies. Yet, as she took a piece out, you could see it was part cookie and part brownie. She handed me and Phil both a piece, along with grabbing one for herself. She watched us, expectantly, as we both took out bites. I couldn't see Phil's reaction, but I knew my reaction was along the lines of '_OMFG this is amazing!'_ It was a cookie and a brownie with an Oreo in the middle and Nutella on top! Literally!

"This is awesome, Liz! Like, awesome as in amazing! And amazing as in HOLY ASDFGHJKL; this is epic!" I finished my sweet, a smile still on my face. I was going to get fat, since I've had nothing but junk-food for a while, but still, this was awesome **(try it at home. It is required). **

Once we were done talking about how yummy the cookies were, Liz magically produced coffee from nowhere, and she leaned against the counter. Phil sat on the counter, and I decided to be a cool cat and sit on the ground. Liz smirked and asked, "So, now that you're officially single, anyone that you fancy, Phil. Anyone _special?_" Liz wiggled her eyebrows, looking directly at me. Phil went bright red, looking down at her hands, and I found myself matching her colour as I stared into my coffee. It was pretty much just cream and sugar, but still technically coffee. It seemed very interesting, with all of the small changes in tint and things like that. I could tell that Liz was still looking at me, and I did something that surprised me as much as it surprized Phil and Liz. I stuck out my tongue, making a weird face. We immediately all burst out laughing.

We had a normal conversation after that, talking about how Liz was from America, and what she was going now. She actually planned on room mating with her old friend Danielle, and was just going to go on from there, only really needing to find a home. She had a steady job and could easily pay bills, having just published a book. She was actually pretty successful in her job, and was one of the New York best sellers. We all decided to go to lunch together, and we had a pretty good time.

Once we had to depart, we all exchanged phone numbers and things like that, making sure that they would keep in touch. She was pretty cool (I've been around her for too long—I'm starting to talk in an American accent! LOL).

When Phil and I got back home—the moving process going to start in around a week or so—we both immediately went and got changed and ready for bed, the events of the day having been pretty exhausting. It wasn't long before we were on our laptops, browsing twitter, YouTube, tumblr, and Facebook. For some reason, neither of us seemed to actually want to go to sleep. Eventually, though, we silently stalked off into our separate rooms, trying to grab some wisps of sleep. Sadly, I sat in the dark of my room, no hopes of sleep anywhere on my conscious. By three in the morning, I finally gave up and went into the sitting room, finding Phil sitting there on the couch, a mug of tea in her hands. When she saw me, she smiled, saying "There's still water in the kettle. You can grab a cup if you want."

I smiled, quickly grabbing a mug and pouring myself some tea. Once I had my cup, I returned to the other room, sitting next to Phil. She smiled, situating herself so that our legs barely touched—not even noticeably, if you weren't paying attention.

There was something different about our silence. Like, it was already filled, and didn't need anything to fill it. It was very comforting, and we both accepted it, not wanting to lose this awesome feeling of relaxation.

When we were both done with our tea we set our mugs onto the coffee table, and we leaned into the couch. I moved myself to the corner of the couch and held my arm up, silently telling her to come so I could hold her. She easily slid under my arm, fitting into me like a puzzle. We still hadn't said anything, but we really didn't need to. She cuddled close to me, and I felt tired—in a good way. Very relaxed and comfortable, and ready for a rest.

That was how we both fell asleep.

**(I have a cheesy author. Like, that is fluffier than Totoro, and I have a feeling that that is only the start. I mean, '**_**tired—in a good way.'**_** Seriously? Are you trying to drown us in fluff? Oh, the answers yes? Okay, you can take over now, then). **

**Author here! Sorry, I put in a lot of side notes, but if you don't like them then just ignore them. If you have opinions or onions, then tell me in the comments. I would love you a lot if you left a review, but no pressure (lies, there's loads of pressure!). TELL ME THOUGH OPINIONS GIRL! BUT JUST SAYING, THAT IDEA DOESN'T GO WITH THOSE SHOES!**

**THE GAME!**

**Ya… yeah, that's all. Bye. **

**-Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**I figured I'd tell about what happened to Liz, but I don't think she'll take that much of a part in this story from here (I don't know, maybe. If you want/don't want her and Claire, you should totally tell me in the review section). If you have a question about the story leave a comment and I'll answer it in the beginning of the next chapter. Yeah.**

**Liz's point of view, a couple of days after Claire and her had that horrible fight (Claire moved out already, and I'm pretty sure she's staying with her older brother).**

I sighed, sliding into the kitchen, wearing my fluffy socks and an over-sized tee. It was so quite in this house, and everything was rather dull now. I really missed Claire, but I didn't trust her anymore—how could I? She had cheated on me with another girl for nine months! I couldn't quite forgive her right off the bat.

I decided to crank up some music, the silence starting to give me shivers. I put my IPod of shuffle, connecting it to my IHome and listening to the song that came on. Of course, it was an emotional song—_Is There Anybody Out There?_ by Secondhand Serenade. I sang along with the artist, not caring about how horrible my voice was. I freakin hate emotions, since they involve sadness and anger and all of those things that just aren't fun.

_You can say goodbye,_

_To all the things that you have ever known._

_You can say goodbye,_

_And leave behind the life that you have grown._

_What's the point?_

_You try to start from scratch,_

_But get let down._

It was still only the first phrase, but I was already nearly crying. I thought about skipping the song, but instead I just kept singing. This was the band that I would go to whenever I was sad—still do—and it would help me let my emotions. If I didn't do something to let out my emotions, then I would just let them be bottled up until I break down when someone says something even slightly rude to me. I had done that before, and it was extremely embarrassing, me crying like an idiot in the middle on Wal-Mart. So, now I tried my best to cry every now and then so that I keep some of my stability on me.

_You can say goodbye,_

_Just to realize there's no-one left around._

_So what am I fighting for?_

_Tell me_

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Am I swimming through this empty sea alone?_

_Am I looking for an answer?_

_Or am I trying to find a way to get back home._

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried?_

_I'm looking for an answer,_

_And just trying to find a way to survive._

Now the full-on water works were on, and I was a wreck. I was torn between being hurt and being angry at Claire. I can't believe that she did that to me! I fucking _loved_ her, and I thought she loved me, too. But sometimes you just get let down, and you can't do anything about it. You can cry about it, but that won't make everything better. You have to move on at some point, and at some point you have to get over it and not forget, but come to terms with it and not let it bother you anymore. Everything gets better.

_You can live or die,_

_Without the chance to find out what your worth,_

_You can live or die,_

_And never find the one that you deserve,_

_You can walk alone,_

_And live inside the shadows in your heart,_

_You can say goodbye_

_Or live and find out you've been alone right from the start_

_So what am I fighting for?_

I continued to sing as the tears still streamed down my cheeks. It was amazing that my voice wasn't cracked and broken by this point, and I continued to sing as the chorus came back around. I started to think about what to do about my situation with Claire, but I knew the answer. I was going to leave her, and I didn't want to even think about forgiving her. I knew what she was like, the way she worked, and I knew that she would do the same thing again, just without getting caught next time. She did the same to her parents, ever since she was young. She would just stab my back again, and I knew it.

_Tell me_

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Am I swimming through this empty sea alone?_

_Am I looking for an answer?_

_Or am I trying to find a way to get back home._

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried?_

_I'm looking for an answer,_

_And just trying to find a way to survive._

I went into the living room, spotting the guitar that Claire had gotten me for our one-year anniversary. She had painted on it everything that was shared—from memories to our favourite foods and things we had done together. She had a matching one right next to it, and sometimes we would just try playing our guitars, though in the end I would really just make up words as she played out the tune. I was always amazing with words, but I couldn't do anything that included music. She was always amazing in music, but couldn't think of the words.

I picked up her guitar, hitting it against the ground. It splintered into millions of pieces of wood, and I smirked with satisfaction. All of her hours of hard work painting that guitar were destroyed in one simple action. Years of my love were destroyed in one simple action. Almost even, right?

I continued to sing as I picked up the other guitar, the fate of it going to be the same as the first.

_Never thought I would end up all alone,_

_Every day I am feeling further away from home,_

_I can't catch my breath,_

_But I am holding on._

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Is this the last time I have to say goodbye,_

_Am I staring at my future?_

_Is it time to take charge of my life?_

I stared at the guitars as I finished the phrase. What had I just done? I had just destroyed something that not only meant the world to me, but also to the girl that I loved. And I enjoyed it!

I slid to the ground as the chorus rang out one last time, my broken voice saying the words along with the singer's. The tears were still streaming down my face, but they felt different. Foreign. Alien. It felt like they were part of the problem, yet they were comforting. They weren't going to hurt me.

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Am I swimming through this empty sea alone?_

_Am I looking for an answer?_

_or am I trying to find a way to get back home?_

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried?_

_I am looking for an answer,_

_And just trying to find a way to survive,_

_a way to survive,_

_and I am holding on._

_I'm holding on._


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start, I'm going to point out that this is horrible quality work for me. Probably because it is usually somewhere between midnight and 3 in the morning when I'm writing this. But I was reading it, and to me it felt like it went something like this:**

_**Once upon a shiny clover dog; Doses of doesn't sons? Yesh, THEND!**_

**But, I'm too lazy to fix it. IDK why I told you that, but yeah, if you can't understand then that's why.**

**And yes, this is a filler. I have writers block, but it'll be more interesting soon. **

**-Z**

**DAN'S POINT OF VIEW!**

I sighed, plopping onto my bed. Phil and I had _finally_ finished unpacking all of our things, and I was _exhausted_. It had taken so much work!

I was drowsily rubbing my eyes when I felt someone sit on my back, making it pop. I heard a girl giggle, and I knew exactly who it was—Phil! She sat so that her legs were on either side of my body, and I could tell she was planning something. That was when she placed both of her hands on my neck, and I shivered. I struggled against her, but since she was _sitting _on me, I couldn't really do much.

"No! Gah, EW! It feels like a thousand slimy snakes are crawling around and licking me and BLEH!" I made a face, struggling from underneath her. After a minute or two, she finally decided I had suffered enough and got off of me, rolling so that she was lying next to me. After a second, I decided to get my revenge and I tackled her, and now I was sitting on her. I started tickling her, and she squirmed to try and get away, just like I had been doing not too long ago, but I wasn't going to let her go.

I grabbed both of her wrists and continued to tickle her, not noticing the door open. I didn't notice when the bedroom door opened either. I _did_ notice when someone coughed and said, "Uh, I'll be in the sitting room when you two are done with… whatever this is."

My eyes widened and both Phil and I blushed, scrambling to get up. How were we supposed to explain to whomever that was that we weren't doing anything? OMFG, this is _so_ embarrassing!

After Phil and I fixed ourselves (both of us having messed up hair and crumpled clothing, but it wasn't hard to fix), we went to the sitting room, where PJ and Chris were sitting on the couch awkwardly. As soon as I saw them, I tried to explain. "Look, we weren't doing—"

PJ cut me off, saying, "Look, next time we'll knock. It's just that the door was unlocked, and we were going to try and scare you."

"Surprize!" Chris added, and I rolled my eyes.

"We were just having a tickle fight. Harmless, innocent fun." Phil claimed, who also blushed a deep shade of red.

"Right." Chris said, pulling out the _'I'_ and wriggling his eyebrows.

"_Nothing_ happened!" Phil and I said at the same time, both of us too embarrassed to point out how psychic we were.

"Whatever you say." PJ said, smirking. Phil was about to say something, but I cut her off. There wasn't any point in fighting with Chris and Peej about this.

"Would you guys like anything to eat or drink? We still have some of the cookies that Liz made." Phil said, and I gaped at her. Why didn't I know about the cookies?

"Because you would have eaten them all." Phil said, answering the question that I never actually voiced. She had a habit of that, and I thought it was pretty cool. This was a little bit weird, since usually I hated it when people would read my mind. I guess it's because she's hot (was that a bit out of line? Yes? Oh, oh well).

"Oh, by the way, Dan, this is Chris and PJ. Peej, Chris, this is Dan." Phil said, though I already knew them. It was actually weird that I knew them and she did, too.

"We already know Dan, Phil. Though, I'm actually a bit curious to how you two know each other." PJ said, raising an eyebrow. I blinked, surprized at the weird coincidence.

"Well, a random girl was getting robbed in an ally. I saved her and we became friends, and now here's where we are." I said, shrugging. It was actually a weird story, but quite simple.

"Aww, that's so adorable. You're her knight in shining armour, aren't you Dan?" Chris taunted, poking me in the stomach. I rolled my eyes, swatting him away, extremely tired again. I seriously hadn't slept in forever (okay, like, five hours, but still!). I could totally pass out right then if I wanted to, and everything that they were saying was mushed up and made less sense then it wouldn't it I were to be awake. Also, I was getting very distracted, so it was starting to get pretty hard to concentrate on what was going on.

"So, is there any actual reason you two came over, or did you two just decide to drop by?" Phil asked, starting the kettle for tea and getting out the cookies. I rested my head on the breakfast bar, since I was sitting on the chair that belonged to it.

"Not really, we were just in the area, so we decided to drop by." Peej replied, though I was almost asleep.

"Should we make a video whilst you're here, since the fans love it when we do that? We could…" This is the point that I fell asleep, so I'm going to hand this over to the author for her to tell you what happens, since she's a stalker and watches us and stuff. **(Gee, thanks Dan). **

**Omniscient Point of View**

"Should we make a video whilst you're here, since the fans love it when we do that? We could include Dan in it, if you want to, Dan." Phil gave Dan a questioning look, wanting to see if he wanted to be in the video the she, Chris and PJ were probably going to make, but saw him with his arms folded on the table and his eyes closed, him being seemingly asleep. "Dan?" Phil repeated, poking him in the stomach. He didn't stir whatsoever. In order to make sure he was asleep, she put her finger up to her lips and looked at PJ and Chris, placing her other hand on the back of Dan's neck. If he was awake, then he'd be freaking out. When Phil found that Dan was unresponsive, she looked at Chris and Peej, an evil grin that said she was plotting something making its way across her lips.

"Have you got any whipped cream, or sharpies?" Chris asked as a smirk that matched Phil's also playing across his features. PJ joined the evil-smile club as Phil silently went into the other room, coming back with a very colourful sharpie kit.

Everyone choose their own colours and designs and decorated Dan's face and arms and even his legs and feet with a lot of weird things. I'll leave it up to you to imagine what they drew (go wild with your imagination). They also set up a camera that was just sitting there to see his reaction for when he would wake up, along with one of Liz's cookies and some tea so that he would think that they were being polite to him and just let him sleep. They were all pretty sure that he knew them better than that.

**I'm going to give the Point of View back to Dan, and this is when he wakes up. **

[I am going to kill you, narrator, slowly in your sleep]. **[Could have been worse, could have been a wild sex scene that left you depressed and made you kill yourself or something… :D] **

I slowly woke up, feeling extremely sore from sleeping bent over like that. I was about to get up and stretch, when I saw that covering my arms were many, many drawings, some more disturbing than others. "Fuck," I muttered. I saw that they seemed to cover pretty much all of my body, and I lifted my shirt to see if they were there, too. Of course they were, but these actually made me smile and laugh. Across my stomach and chest in bold, black letters was "PHYLA OWNS THIS BODY!" There were also little side notes around it, like _'Chris is jealous, but he haz PJ,'_ and _'it'll hurt yet feel so good!' _Under that one, in more girlish handwriting (or at least, not scribbles, so I could tell it wasn't Chris or Peej's), was the words _'Fuck you Chris.' _Underneath that, in Chris's spidery handwriting was _'that's Dan job'_ along with arrows that lead down to the top of my sweats. I rolled my eyes, and even though I was alone, I was still trying to hide my blush. I did see that they had left out a cookie and some tea for me, so I picked that up ate the cookie, dumping out the old, freezing tea. Due to the fact that someone had left the tea bag in, I could tell I had been asleep for quite a bit of time, since the tea was literally black. Rolling my eyes, I went to go to take a shower.

Just my luck, IT WAS FUCKING SHARPIE!


	6. Chapter 6

**How easily I can picture Phil and Dan as girls is a bit creepy…**

I smiled, checking myself in the mirror again, wanting to make sure that I was suitable for the occasion. It was in a way a date, yet it wasn't quite a date. Like, it was between me and Phil, and it was officially a date, yet we agreed that in order to make it less awkward it wouldn't be a date. I'm not making sense, am I? Here, let me explain.

PJ and Chris were going to be in town for a bit of time for a friend's wedding, and they both had their dates and were staying in a hotel not far from where Phil and I live. They decided to go out for a date night and asked if Phil and I would like to come, and we talked about it and agreed, since we didn't have anything to do, and we were going to be '_dates,'_ but we had agreed that if it got too awkward it wouldn't be an actual date anymore and we would just laugh it off like it was nothing. At least, that was the plan.

One good thing about this was that we didn't have to do the old fashioned face-to-face type of date and instead we were going to the cinema. Since it was a slow movie season, though, they were replaying older movies, and we were going to see _Insidious_. It was a scary movie, which Chris and Peej had chosen, but I was pretty sure they'd be scared out of their wits. I knew that I would be, but I hoped that I could be able to hide it and maybe even seem strong to Phil. **[We all know he'll be scared shitless before the previews are over]. **

So, that's why I was flipping out about my hair being perfect and my shirt being nice. I had a blue, purple and green flannel, with a lot of vivid colours, and, of course, I also chosen some black skinny jeans and convers to go with it.

When I had finally dubbed myself presentable, with my perfectly straightened hair and all, I went out, looking for Phil to see if she was ready to go. She was actually fussing with her hair in front of the clock, and when she was done she looked up, jumping when she saw me. She put a hand on her chest, sighing and saw, "Holy heavens, Dan, you startled me!"

I smiled, letting out a chuckle, but then I actually caught sight of her. I had always thought that she was a rather nice looking person, and I knew fully well that she was beautiful, but I hadn't seen her dressed up before. Like me, she was dressed slightly casual, yet with a dash of elegance, which, in her case, included earrings and a necklace that were blue sapphires that brought out her eyes. She also had a flannel shirt that had neutral shade of purple and green, with highlights of bright blue and some splashes of black, along with some black skinny jeans and the same black convers that I was wearing. We seriously had to have psychic powers, since we always seemed to be able to tell what the other was going to do.

Continuing her description (and I'll try my best to stay away from sappy and fluffy things), she had blue eye shadow, with some green on the side. She also had eyeliner and mascara, and I realized that this was the first time I had seen her with make-up on whatsoever. She didn't actually need it, though; she was beautiful either way **[FLUFF ALRET]**.

"Whoa, Dan, we wore matching outfits!" She said, laughing, and blushing at the same time. I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're like, psychic or something, since this seems to happen a lot." I replied, letting out a chuckle. "I mean, you always read my mind, we like pretty much the exact same things, and we say thing in unison quite often."

Phil looked like the secrets of the universe had just been told to her, smiling. She rapidly nodded, and we laughed a bit, talking about that. Quite quickly, it was time to go, and we started on our walk to the cinema. Our conversation easily went from psychic-ness to how horribly we got along with some people—boyfriends and girlfriends, mostly—to bad dates and break-ups and things like that, though we both left out the situation with Liz and Claire. It felt both very recent, yet a very long time ago, and neither of us really wanted to get into it. We also talked about pets, family, and a lot of other casual things. When we were in the very short line at the theatre, she admitted what I felt as well—the fact that she was a bit scared at watching a scary movie, and that there was a reason that she hadn't seen it when it came out. I replied telling her the same thing, but if we wanted to leave we could, and we could just grab some Shake-Away or ice cream, or even just a burger. We were in total agreement when Peej and Chris came with their dates.

Peej was dressed just a bit nicer than we were, and, though his date was beautiful, she was a little less fancy than we were. She had light jeans that were ripped and a tight yellow tee that had the words _'DON'T WORK FREE'_ in green. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, and she had an Irish accent, along with some hipster glasses that didn't even have lenses in them, but you could see that she had hazel eyes. When the met up with us, they were having a conversation about the newest Mario game whilst comparing the Pros & Cons. They seemed like and amazing couple in my opinion. Her name was Cassie, and they came walking up hand in hand.

Chris came with a girl who had long, naturally brown-black hair that was slightly curled. She had a bit of a plump face, but she was smiling at everything Chris said, so you could tell that she had large dimples. She had blue-green eyes, and Chris walked with an arm thrown over her shoulder, talking about random stuff, occasionally having a random accent just thrown in there. She wasn't very good at the accents, but seemed to love it whenever Chris would use one of his many dialects of English. I wasn't completely sure what they were talking about, but it seemed to have something to do with not killing a certain type of animal—or only killing a certain type of animal. Also, somewhere in there Dragons were involved. The girl's name was Sarah.

We went into the theatre after we got our popcorn and drinks, all of us sitting in a row. It went Cassie, PJ, Chris, Sarah, Phil, and then I was at the end. We were pretty much the only ones there.

The movie started, and it wasn't too bad for the first part, but around half way through something jumped out and scared all of us. Cassie started to criticize the movie, I was pretty sure Peej was just a bit scared, and Chris was tightly holding onto Sarah. Phil was cuddled up to me, but I didn't really want to finish watching this movie. I was never quite a fan of scary movies, and I knew that I wouldn't want to watch it before I even came. So, I asked Phil if she wanted to leave, and she agreed before I even finished my sentence—which was a good thing, since that makes me seem less like a sissy.

Just before we were out the door, something pooped up in the movie, and I heard someone from our group give out a small scream. Phil and I both jumped and continued on our way out.

"Would you like to go get some ice cream instead?" I asked her as we walked down the street. "Or maybe even grab a bite to eat? There's an awesome Chinese restaurant not too far from here."

"Hmm." She said, thinking about what we could do. "How about we order some take-out and watch a different movie at home?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled, nodding. It seemed like and amazing idea.

"Awesome. Which movie do you want to see? We can rent one the PlayStation, if you want." I inquired. We were already at the door to our house, and I brought out my phone, ordering some food to be dropped off. We ordered food often enough to not have to discuss what I had to order.

"Well, since we're watching old-ish movies that I haven't seen… how about _'UP'_? I never actually got to watch that one." She replied, and I could tell she was embarrassed. I gaped at her. How could she not have seen '_UP'?_

"Well, I was living with Claire at the time, and she thought that those sorts of things were childish, so I never went to watch it, since I didn't want to seem childish to her…" She bit her lip, looking down. Why had she ever even dated Claire?

"That's messed up. You should date someone that you can watch these kinds of things with you if you want to, and play video games and go on tumblr with you. Someone you can be yourself with."

"So… you?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah! Someone like… me." I didn't register how serious she was until I was almost done with my statement, but when I had finished my sentence we locked eyes. It was a very deep moment, and the air seemed to get thicker, but it wasn't a bad atmosphere. Though, I did know that I had to be careful with what I said, since pretty much anything could mess this up, but I also know that this wasn't just a friendship feeling. This had something more than that in it.

Of course, we had to get fucking interrupted by the delivery boy, who decided to ring the doorbell right then.

When we opened the door, our friend Jeremy was there. Oblivious to what he interrupted, he rolled his eyes at the sight of me. "I saw you walk by the door, you lazy bum. You could've just gotten your food then."

"I could've, but then you wouldn't get your tip, would you?" I replied, handing him the amount I had to pay, along with an extra five pounds. He rolled his eyes, departing. We all knew he'd have to leave ASAP, since he had to do his job, so it wasn't awkward.

We started up the movie and began eating whilst watching. Phil used the chopsticks, since she's awesome like that, and I used a fork because I'm just not all the coordinated.

**[I'm not going to write in the entire movie, since I know where I want to stop and my chapters are already longer than any of the other slash stories chapters are]. **

It was at the end of the movie, and we were watching as the house landed in the place the girl in the beginning wanted it, right by the waterfall. It was very heart-warming, and we were both near tears.

Once the credits were rolling, I decided to be a gentleman and got up, offering my hand to help her up. She smiled, taking it and getting up herself.

"We should probably get to bed, shouldn't we?" She said, still smiling.

"Yeah, we should. I would walk you home, like I'm supposed to at the end of a date, but I can't do that, since I live with you. I can walk you to your door, though. So, let's just play pretend and say that this is the time that I'm walking you up to your house like in all of the romantic scenes in all the movies."

She giggled, nodding and holding out her hand. I took it and we walked down the hall, her door being at the very end. We stopped in front of the door, looking into each other eyes again. She was quite beautiful, with her round, pale cheeks and light blue eyes. Her jet-black hair and her little button nose, she was wonderful.

I cautiously placed one of my hands on her cheek, caressing her soft skin. She smiled, biting her lip once again. She finally got up onto her tip-toes, and I leaned down so that our lips met. Her perfect lips were soft and it felt like they were meant for mine, and I secretly hoped that she felt the same. All too soon we both pulled away, and I could see that she was bright red. "There's no way you're allowed to leave after that, Mr Howell." She said, confidence that I hadn't heard before clear in her voice. She pulled me into her room, and we… played chess ;). I'm sure you know what I mean by that.

**[NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY DANIEL!] **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not sleeping for this—be happy that this was posted. Sorry it's short (well, short compared to my usual work) and it took so long!**

**-Z**

I woke up in a bed that was way too warm, and I had my arm around another person. I looked down at the person and saw that it was Phil, and that was when I remember what had happened last night… and the first thing I did was blush like hell. I don't really like this part, so I'm going to hand this to the narrator.

**Yay! Thanks, Dan. **

Dan looked around the room as a blush crept its way across his cheeks. That was… his first. Yup, Daniel Howell was a virgin until just about six hours ago. And, Phil didn't have any idea about that whatsoever. The first thing Dan was thinking about that morning was whether or not he should tell him Phil that she was his first. It would probably be a better idea, but he didn't know how to say it. I mean, it was something casual to say, and it probably wouldn't mean much to Phil, but it was just a random thing that felt really awkward to him—kind of like when I was asking her about the living place. Just a bit awkward when it shouldn't be.

When Phil woke up she could feel someone's arm wrapped around her and she knew that it was Dan without having to think about it at all—she had always been able to retain the memory of what had happened the night before, even if she was drunk. There had been both pros and cons to the ability.

_Okay, I just slept with Dan… I just _slept_ with Dan! Doesn't that mean that we're together now? I hope so, since if we aren't that would be hella awkward… should I talk to Dan about it? And when had he said last night? 'You're my… never mind' if I remember correctly. What am I to him? _Those were Phil's thoughts as she slowly stretched out, wrapping her arms around Dan, cautious and really just wanting to see how he would react. Immediately he returned the gesture, bringing a smile to Phil's face. Dan chose this time to speak.

"Phil… there's something I need to tell you—nothing bad!" He added, seeing the look on her face. "It's about last night. It was great and all, but I want to know if it was a one-time thing, or if we're going to actually be in a relationship. Honestly, it'd be a lot better if we were in a relationship in my opinion, but I just wanted to know…" _That's not at all what you wanted to say, Daniel!_ Dan thought to himself. **Here Dan, it'll be easier if it's in your point of view. **

**Dan's Point of View**

I watched Phil, trying to read her reaction. She took a second to reply, but when she did reply I was happy with what she said ('happy' as in I had butterflies in my stomach). "I agree that it would be much better for a long-term relationship, and I would love to be in a relationship with you. It would make me very happy." She smiled up at me and I kissed her on the top of the head, smiling into her think, yet soft raven-black hair.

Now it is time for business. "Well then, there's something I want to tell you… glob, this is awkward for me, but it's just that… I don't know how to say it—just don't judge me, okay?" I rambled, making myself seem like a complete fool. She nodded, looking me in the eyes, a curious look on her face. I took a shaky breath, telling myself that being scared by this was completely idiotic. Phil is extremely caring and would never judge me for something like this—so why should I freak out about it? "Okay, well… you were my… my…" I cleared my throat, trying to hide my blush as I finally said in a quiet voice, "first."

Phil looked at me with huge, innocent eyes, and planted a large kiss on my lips, showing that she thought it was fine. I think I heard her say '_that's actually kind of cute'_ but I may have imagined it.

"Okay, now that that is over with, let's go get some food!" I suggested, and she nodded as we both got up and got dressed, ready to face the new day (even though it was already half way over with).


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND IS SO SHORT!**

It was very nice being in a relationship with Phil. She didn't act all too different from when we were just friends, but there were also the couple-ish things that we did that proved to us that we were a couple. We started to share a room, which wasn't much of a step in our relationship for us, since we were living together within the first day of knowing each other. We had also talked about where our relationship was going, and we promised to slow the fuck down, since we've known each other for about a month, and we've already slept together and we're living together. Though, it actually feels like we've known each other forever.

Time really did fly whilst Phil and I were dating, and it wasn't long until it was Christmas Eve **(I'm showing my parents the show **_**Sherlock**_** and we're at the part with the Christmas stuff and stuff like that, so now I am the Christmas mood. But, it did help with the writer's block a bit :D). **We were curled up together watching _Dr Who _reruns, the tree that we set up just a few feet away with all of our presents stacked neatly under it (I had to restack them after Phil tried. She didn't have any order, and they barely fit under out tree). It was going to be Christmas day in about twenty minutes, and we decided to open the presents at midnight, just for the fun of it (also, we usually go to sleep at around two in the morning, so we've kind of already broken the pattern that normal follow).

I watched Phil check her pocket watch as the show ended, and she said the time. 17 minutes left.

I grabbed my hot chocolate and held it with a tight grip, trying to avoid fidgeting. We both shut down our laptops and started to discuss the show, watching the clock. I was wishing time would just hurry up, though.

Eight minutes left. We both shrugged and agreed that we should start getting ready to open presents, anticipation heavy in the air. I smiled, nervously. "I have a present that I want you to open first, if you don't mind." I carefully watched her nod, and I was fairly certainly she had no idea what was going on. I grabbed one of the ordinates from the tree—a Pokėball—and tossed it to her.

She smiled, and pulled her watch out once again. "Two minutes." Wow, time was starting to fly, wasn't it?

I bit my lip, trying to stay cool to the end. Was this the way to do this sort of thing? In my jammies, kneeling in front of a tree, like it is a casual, normal thing? Oh well, too late now! "Nearly time for Christmas!"

"Yup. Forty-eight seconds and counting." I nodded, wiping my sweaty palms on my sweats, and she shot me a look that asked me if I was okay, so I nodded in response.

"You should get ready to open you present, now, then." I said, gnawing at my lip again. She nodded, watching her pocket watch and waiting for it to reach the 12 so she could click the little which button on the ball. I felt my knees get weak, and I slowly got down on one knee, making sure she didn't notice.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." She said, and as soon as she said one she clicked the button and the Pokėball opened, revealing a ring that had a black and gold twisted band with a blue jewel in the middle. In the top it said, _'Marceline, will you marry me? Love, Fire Prince.'_ There was also a picture of her and I, which I had Chris snap just before he and PJ left. She was on my shoulders, and we both had cat whiskers drawn on our faces.

Phil looked shocked, covering her mouth with her hand and looking at me. Was that a good thing? Was that the kind of reaction that I wanted? She looked at me, seeing that I was on the floor, and I started to say me heavily-recited lines. I was happy that my voice was actually steady. "Phil—Phyla Maxine Lester. When I first met you on the street being robbed, I was a depressed, pessimistic man who didn't have anything really going for him. Then, I took you home and we became best friends, then lovers. I found what I was missing in life, and I became truly happy. You brightened up my life, like a flame, and constantly bring a smile to my face. I didn't really believe in love before I met you, but you proved to me that it is real, and that it is inevitable to deny. I found a girl who loves to watch sappy movies with me, and play video games with me, and all the words to all of the songs by Muse with me. I've found my other half who'd love to watch _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_ with me until we crash and like all of the same things that I do. So, I want to ask that perfect girl if she would marry me, and spend the rest of her life with me." I held up my own ring, which was like hers, just with a red jewel rather than a blue one.

She looked me in the eyes, and practically screamed, "Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I would love to marry you! I would be honoured!" She tackled me in a hug, and I fell to the ground, tightly wrapping my own arms around her. She, she was officially my fiancée, and that was one of the best facts in the world. That meant one day she would be my wife, and we could live happily ever after.

**20 years later.**

I looked up as the door opened, seeing Phil and Macy come in the door. Macy, or Josephine Marceline Howell, was my seventeen-year-old daughter, and she was trying to learn how to drive, which was what Phil and Macy had just came back from trying to do. I was sitting on the couch with Hailey Alexandria Howell on my lap, watching reruns from the old show _Adventure Time_. "So, how'd it go? Anyone die?"

"Well, _someone_ almost hit a pedestrian, but guess who we ran into—or should I say _almost_ ran into?" Phil replied whist PJ and Chris with their wives and children came in. Chris had five children (a lot, I know), four boys and one girl, the girl being quite a bit of a tom-boy, I might add (she was right in the middle, so that was to be expected). She had brown eyes and dark brown hair. All of the children had varying shades of brown hair, and one of the boys had green eyes, two having green-blue eyes, and one had brown eyes. They were all very rowdy, all throwing random accents—probably knowing more than Chris did. Their ages were 17, 14, 12 (the girl), and nine-year-old twins. They had finally decided that those were enough.

After them was Peej's family, which only had one boy, who was closer to Hailey's age than any of Chris's kids—him having just turned nine. They were in the same grade, too. This little boy, being name Charlie James, had curly reddish-brown hair and bright green eyes.

I watched as the kids started to mingle, and all the adults joined in the kitchen. We started to talk and laugh and reminisce about the old days, and we gossiped about Macy and Colt (Chris's oldest son), and how they might have a crush on each other, and all of the jazz (we were right, by the way. Also, Charlie and Hailey got together, too). It was a lot of fun, and looking back on it I could say one thing.

Thank God that Phil got robbed.

**FIN**

**I didn't feel like keeping this story going, but I had so much more planned D': but, I just couldn't, I have other stories to write, so here. Yeah, all done, bye. **

**-Z**


End file.
